


a rose by any other name would smell as sweet

by sohnist



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Bottom Jongho, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Human Jongho, Kissing, M/M, Manhandling, Oral Sex, Romance, Roughness, Size Difference, Top Yunho, Vampire Yunho, jongho likes being bitten, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohnist/pseuds/sohnist
Summary: the first time yunho bit jongho, he expected it to hurt.





	a rose by any other name would smell as sweet

**Author's Note:**

> **edit 10/25/19:** i removed it from the fic fest collection since i really wanted it to be revealed, and the mods weren't responding to a lot of us ): i'm sad about it, but hopefully if the mods get back to me i can add it back in!
> 
> hello! this is my submission for the 2019 ateez fic fest! i hope you enjoy, and i hope i fulfilled the prompt well!
> 
> **prompt #120:**
> 
> yunho is jongho's vampire best friend who absolutely refuses to drink directly from the source. well, yunho doesn't really have a choice as he has skipped too many meals and his best friend is going to force his jaws open if he doesn't eat (drink) from him.
> 
> a big thanks to my lovely friends who helped me get to the end of this <3 i wouldn't have made it without all of your help and encouragement!!
> 
> **important warnings:**
> 
> this fic has a scene towards the end where yunho bites jongho without permission, and does so kind of aggressively. jongho is okay with it, and yunho apologizes, and everything is fine, but i just wanted to warn about it because it might come off badly and be slightly upsetting for some. this fic also has descriptions of blood and biting in detail throughout, that may be kind of uncomfortable to read. i also wanted to say that the smut in this is slightly unrealistic, it's not 100% safe and clean so just take that into account! that's all the warnings i have! please enjoy!

the first time yunho bit jongho, he expected it to hurt. but after the first momentary sting, it didn’t hurt at all. instead, it felt—it felt  _ good _ , waves of sensation washing over him and making him feel fuzzy and pliant. the feeling worked its way through him, crawling over his nerves and spreading through to his bones. distantly, he could feel yunho’s teeth digging into him, letting the blood flow out of his veins, and panic bubbled up in his throat, trying to force its way out. he realized too late that he had made some kind of noise, a sort of gargled whine, and his hand squeezed weakly where it rested in yunho’s.

and just like that, it was over. yunho pulled away, after licking his wounds shut, and jongho fell forward onto yunho’s chest. exhaustion hit him like an avalanche, and all he wanted was to sleep. yunho’s arms came to wrap around him and hold him steady.

“come on, jongho, you need to drink something. you’ve lost a lot of blood.” yunho’s voice felt like smooth velvet and all jongho could do was whine. he was so tired, he just wanted to  _ sleep _ , why couldn’t he sleep? yunho’s request felt unreasonable, but he let himself be dragged into yunho’s kitchen and sat down at the kitchen island, let yunho pour him a glass of orange juice. the feeling of the cold glass when he held it between his palms, the shocking sweet as the liquid hit his tongue, and the relieved smile yunho made all helped bring him back to himself.

“so that’s what you meant,” jongho said. he had sipped slowly at the juice, draining more than half the glass before feeling comfortable enough to speak, “by ‘weird.’”

“yeah, sorry… i hope it wasn’t too bad.” yunho winced, smile turning sheepish. he shifted back and forth as he rested his palms on the counter, standing across from jongho.

“no, it was… it was fine. thanks for warning me, though.”

“of course. honestly, the…  _ effect _ that biting someone has is why i don’t like doing it. it’s like drugging someone and it just… feels wrong.” he sighed, biting his lip and looking down at the counter tiles. “but it’s not like i can just turn it off, either. i don’t want you to be in pain.”

“well, you have nothing to worry about. i don’t mind, especially since you told me beforehand.” jongho smiled, setting his now empty glass on the counter. his mind has finally returned to him, and he felt weirdly sated. “any time you need me again, just let me know, okay?”

“thanks, but this is definitely going to be a one-time thing.” yunho took the glass and set it in the sink, before walking over to his couch and flopping down onto it. jongho spun in his barstool to face him.

“are you sure, hyung? i really don’t mind, and it would be better than—”

“jongho,  _ no _ , okay? please.” yunho shifted uncomfortably in his seat, turning his head to look out the window. jongho gave him a moment before joining him on the couch.

“okay, but the offer is always open. i was just so worried about you, hyung. you almost  _ fainted _ . we barely made it back to your place.” jongho’s fingers twitched with the urge to grab yunho’s hand again.

that week, something had happened that had never happened before: the local blood bank had run out of supplies. normally, they’d give out a few pouches of blood to local vampires per month, plenty to keep them sustained. for others, blood was very expensive, but this was a not-for-profit completely-donation-run program, specifically for low-income people like college students. jongho had always appreciated the program’s existence, especially since it sustained his best friend, but had always felt it had its shortcomings. and just like he’d predicted, those shortcomings had finally shone through.

before this happened, there had been a few other close calls. jongho worried about yunho constantly, always feeling like he was underfed and overly tired. every time something like this had happened, jongho offered himself, but yunho always denied his offers. he understood yunho’s fierce morality in this subject, since vampires and humans hadn’t always lived side by side, but he didn’t understand why he couldn’t let it go when someone he knew was volunteering to help him. they were best friends; it’s not like they were strangers.

and, though jongho  _ definitely _ liked to keep this a secret, the idea of being bitten didn’t exactly turn him off. the thought of sharp fangs, scraping against the sensitive skin of his neck, sinking into him, making him so  _ helpless… _ it sometimes kept him up at night. that fantasy combined with his feelings for yunho were dangerous.

so, the first time yunho bit him, he was doing a lot more than volunteering out of the good of his heart. he  _ wanted _ it, and it was hard to hide. he was worried that yunho would be able to tell, but it seemed like the strange drug that was a part of the process covered up any of his personal reactions. whatever it was made his head so scrambled that he didn’t know if he’d be able to control himself if those reactions got more out of hand.

there was only one person jongho had told about his little fantasy,  _ and _ his little crush. after jongho left yunho’s apartment and went back to his own, he called wooyoung to tell him what happened.

_ “hey jongho, what’s up?” _

“yunho bit me.”

_ “what?” _ wooyoung screeched into the phone. jongho pulled it away from his ear and winced at the volume of it. “ _ holy shit, congrats!” _

“ wooyoung , it’s not like that. i just helped him out, he was feeling really sick.” jongho pouted, despite the pink dusting his cheeks. luckily, wooyoung couldn’t see him through the phone.

_ “that’s really good of you, jongho. you’re a really good friend to him.” _

“it’s just the right thing to do, you know?” there was a moment of silence on the line.

_ “so… is he gonna bite you again?” _ jongho could practically hear the innuendo hovering beneath the question, but decided to answer it normally.

“he said he won’t, but i told him he can if he needs to, so we’ll see. i’m not gonna push him or anything though, if he really doesn’t want to.”

_ “aww, jongho, you’re so sweet. yunho’s really lucky to have you.” _ jongho smiled at wooyoung’s words. “ _ i hope he bites you again, though.” _ and it took all of jongho’s strength not to hang up on his friend as he giggled shamelessly into the phone.

“hyung!” jongho whined.

_ “sorry, you know i can’t help teasing you about this. it’s just too perfect.” _ jongho heard him say something muffled to someone else.

“you’re an ass.”

_ “and you love me anyway. also, i’ve gotta go, but update me, okay? bye! love you!” _

wooyoung hung up, and jongho sighed. he set his phone down on his bedside table, plugging it into the charger. he loved wooyoung, but sometimes his teasing was a little bit too much. he often feared that wooyoung would slip up in front of others, and worst of all, in front of yunho. it hadn’t happened yet, but he felt like it could at any time. 

jongho spread out on his bed, reaching a hand up to feel where yunho had bitten him. the skin there was even more sensitive now, from being pierced and then healed over in such a short span of time, and just a brush of his fingertips sent a full-body shiver through him. another sigh escaped him and he managed to tear his hand away from the addictive feeling, willing himself to stop thinking about it.

+

jongho’s help was only a short-term solution. yunho had been assuming the blood bank would be back in business in no time, hopefully before he needed to eat again, but that turned out not to be the case. he was turned away at the door, citing lack of donors as the reason.

jongho tried not to let his blood boil when he heard what had happened, instead vowing to stay by yunho’s side until he found a solution. he worried about yunho all the time, always fearing that his friend would drop to the ground at any minute. yunho found it a little annoying, he could tell, but jongho didn’t let that stop him. his friend was trying to make it through hours of grueling classes every day without any sustenance at all, jongho would be damned if he’d let yunho stop him from fretting.

jongho knew that yunho had reached his limit when it had been almost two weeks since he had fed. they had class together that day, and yunho was barely conscious. for most of the two hour class, he was hunched over his desk, head in his hands and breathing shallowly. his notebook and pen were left untouched, lesson completely forgotten. jongho barely managed to take notes himself, too preoccupied with making sure his friend didn’t teeter into even more dangerous territory before the day was over.

“yunho hyung, are you okay? do you need to leave?” jongho whispered to him about three-fourths of the way through the class, when he noticed yunho being unresponsive to his surroundings for much longer than he had before.

“i’m fine.” he gritted out, voice rough, like he could barely force himself to speak.

“are you sure? it’s okay if—” jongho reached out to touch his shoulder, and yunho whipped his head towards him, letting out something that sounded almost like a growl. jongho shuddered when they met eyes, because yunho’s were a fierce red. normally, they were a warm brown color, and shone amber in the sunlight. he’d never seen this before, not on his friend. he knew what happened when vampires reached their limits, of course—bloodlust and its symptoms were common knowledge—but he never thought he’d actually  _ see _ it. jongho hated the way that arousal thrummed quietly beneath the concern that filled his chest at the sight.

the expression on jongho’s face must’ve calmed yunho, because the brightness of the red settled into something more muted, and the tension left his face. he sighed shakily, like he had just barely managed to get ahold of himself.

“i’m okay for now, jongho. but after class, i need—i need—” jongho was surprised to see yunho’s face flush, unable to even ask for what he needed in public.

“of course, hyung.” jongho slid his hand down from yunho’s shoulder to grip his wrist, in a gesture that he hoped was comforting.

from that moment until they arrived at yunho’s apartment, yunho was like a walking corpse. his skin was ashen, cold sweat giving it a sickly sheen and his red eyes were clear and visible to anyone that saw them. for that reason specifically, jongho called them a cab instead of taking the bus like they usually did. he didn’t want to take the chance of encountering an asshole that would say something about yunho’s condition, not when he was so weak and sensitive, and as much as jongho didn’t want to think it—when yunho might not even be able to control himself against an aggressor.

yunho fumbled with the key to his apartment, almost dropping it but managing to get the door open just as jongho was going to take over for him. they walked inside, set their bags down on the floor, and jongho couldn’t even get a word out before yunho was lifting him up, grabbing him by the thighs and walking him backwards until he was set down on the countertop in yunho’s kitchen.

jongho could feel his heart pounding in his throat. yunho leaned over him, crowding into his space and forcing him to lean back on his hands. yunho stared at jongho like he was a meal, and jongho realized that he  _ was _ a meal to yunho. the thought thrilled him more than it should, breaths coming out shakily as yunho nosed at his neck, brushing his lips against his skin.

“your heart is beating so fast,” yunho whispered, hot breaths searing the skin of jongho’s neck. “are you nervous?” there was something unusual in his voice, something different. he sounded  _ amused _ , jongho realized, and he wondered if that was the bloodlust talking. whatever it was, he loved it more than he wanted to.

yunho grabbed jongho’s hand, letting it rest on the counter, curled lightly around his palm. he pressed closer, opening his mouth and letting his lips and teeth graze against jongho’s skin. jongho knew he was shaking now, unable to stop himself as he tilted his neck to give yunho more room.

“squeeze if you want me to stop,” yunho whispered, before jongho felt his fangs extend and press into him. when they broke the surface of his skin, jongho tensed up for just a second, before his mind felt hazy and far away and he relaxed in yunho’s hold.

jongho’s eyes fluttered shut, and he lost himself in the feeling. it went through him in gentle waves, growing stronger the longer yunho fed from him. the first time, he had panicked a little, the feeling of yunho’s teeth inside him turning on his fight or flight response, but this time, it only made him feel headier. the more he thought about it, the more he loved it. he knew that he was making noises, but he didn’t care enough to stop them, didn’t even think he  _ could _ stop them. hearing yunho groan into his ear helped, distantly knowing that he’d be less embarrassed later if it was both of them, and not just one.

just as jongho was starting to feel lightheaded—and not in the good way—yunho pulled away, licking his punctures shut. he stayed with his face against jongho’s neck for a few seconds longer, pressing the lightest of kisses to the spot he had bitten before pulling away. jongho’s cheeks flushed pinker than they already were, already starting to come back to himself enough to acknowledge the sweet gesture.

jongho was also feeling aware enough to realize just how  _ affected _ he had been by yunho biting him. when yunho moved to pull away, jongho refused it, clinging to yunho’s shirt and burying his face in it. he knew he’d have to move away eventually, but he just hoped somehow that yunho would hold him long enough for him to calm down.

“jongho, you need to drink something, come on, why are you—?” yunho pulled away despite jongho’s protests, and abruptly stopped talking when he saw jongho’s predicament. “oh,” was all he could seem to say, standing and staring for longer than necessary before focusing on jongho’s face. jongho knew how red he was, but he couldn’t see yunho’s face and didn’t want to, much more content to squeeze his eyes shut as tightly as possible. he felt the familiar twinge of shame in his chest when yunho continued to be silent.

then, yunho squeezed his hand, and said, “i’ll get you some juice.” jongho’s hand felt cold when yunho let go of it, but he willed himself to calm down in the few seconds that yunho was away.

yunho returned with a glass of jucie, like he had last time, but jumped up and sat next to him on the counter. they sat in silence as jongho sipped at it, sharpness of the sugar quelling the weakness he felt. jongho still couldn’t meet yunho’s eyes, instead choosing to look down at his lap and the floor once he had finished his drink, turning the empty glass in his hands.

“can we talk, about—?”

jongho cut him off with a nod.

“it’s not that i’m not interested, i just wanted you to be levelheaded before anything… happened? i hope that makes sense.” jongho was surprised to hear this, finally breaking his gaze and looking at yunho. he was glad to see he wasn’t the only anxious one, because yunho was looking away too, and rubbing his palms against his jeans.

“i’m sorry.” jongho finally said, not knowing what else to respond with.

“what? why?” yunho sounded genuinely surprised, head turning to meet his eyes. jongho was happy to see that they had returned to their original color.

“i just feel bad for—for reacting that way.” jongho cringed as he spoke, knowing how awkward the words sounded coming out of his mouth.

“you have nothing to feel bad about. you can’t control how you reacted.” yunho spoke carefully, making sure his words were clear. “i just want to know… why?” he was curious, jongho could tell, but he could feel a hint of that amusement from before, as well.

jongho set his glass on the counter next to him and buried his face in his hands. he had hoped he would be able to get away with his little fantasy, and help out his friend without him ever finding out, but it seemed like that wouldn’t be the case. now, he was being confronted about it directly, and he’d have to explain himself. at least the confrontation wasn’t negative.

“do i really have to say it?” he mumbled into his palms.

“i mean, i think i can already guess  _ some _ details, but i’d rather hear it from you.” yunho was definitely amused now, but his words were somewhere along the lines of lovingly teasing him rather than just outright making fun.

“i just—it  _ feels _ good. you know that.”

“honestly, i didn’t know, but thanks for telling me.”

jongho lowered his hands, resting them on the counter for support instead. they sat in silence for another moment, before jongho felt yunho’s hand cover his.

“jongho… i have to ask. did you react that way just because it felt good, or is there something else, too?” they met eyes, and yunho seemed  _ nervous _ .

“hyung, i… i like you. a lot.” jongho bit his lip, trying to keep eye contact. he didn’t expect himself to be confessing today, but it was happening, and from what he could guess, it didn’t seem as one-sided as he had thought, either.

“can i kiss you?” yunho’s other hand came up to hold jongho’s cheek, and only now did jongho notice how much closer yunho had moved to him.

it didn’t feel real, yunho wanting to kiss him. he had expected to be let down gently, maybe with some disgust or discomfort along with it. he had expected yunho to not want anything to do with him anymore. but instead, he was here, wanting to  _ kiss _ him, because it seemed like he felt the same way. jongho nodded, and so he did just that.

the way yunho kissed him was gentle, almost  _ timid _ , and compared to how he had treated him earlier when he was addled with bloodlust, it was a sweet contrast. jongho liked both sides to him, and felt lucky that he could experience them.

yunho kept the kiss short, and the smile he had on his face when they separated was so genuine that jongho couldn’t help but to mirror it.

“i’ve been wanting to do that for a long time,” yunho said under his breath, but not quite a whisper, more like it was only said quietly because of how difficult it was for him to admit that.

“me too,” jongho said just as quietly, before kissing him again. it felt nice, making his chest flutter in a different way. it made him want to kiss yunho forever, to curl up in his arms and never leave.

“if you couldn’t tell, i feel the same.” yunho said it softly, and jongho found he liked how shy he was when it came to talking about feelings.

“does that mean you’ll let me be your permanent blood buddy now?” jongho gripped yunho’s hand more securely and grinned at him.

“that’s an interesting word for boyfriend.” yunho giggled when jongho blushed and lowered his head at the words. “ _ yes _ to boyfriend,  _ maybe _ to the blood thing,” he concluded, pulling jongho into his arms. jongho leaned against yunho’s chest, resting his cheek on his shoulder.

“why won’t you let me help you? it would be easier,  _ and _ i wouldn’t have to worry about you randomly fainting anymore.” jongho played with yunho’s hand, intertwining their fingers and admiring how much longer yunho’s were than his.

“just… let me think about it, okay? you know how i feel about that.”

“okay, but please don’t hesitate to come to me if you need to. i want to help.” jongho sat up from where he rested, and looked yunho in the eyes as he spoke. when yunho nodded, he leaned in to give him one more kiss. 

the act of sitting up made jongho dizzy, and he realized that he still felt extremely weak. yunho noticed right away, hand coming up to steady him as he swayed in his spot.

“can i take you out for dinner?” yunho had a smile on his face despite the clear layer of worry underneath.

“are you asking me on a date?” they had gotten dinner together countless times before, but the way yunho said it today felt different, like he wanted to take care of jongho, and he couldn’t deny the way that just the thought of going on a date with him made his heart feel lighter.

“yes, but also, it seems like you really need to eat something. i took more blood today than last time… i’m s—”

“don’t even say it.” jongho shakily stepped down from the counter with yunho’s help. “i accept your offer, so what did you have in mind?”

+

almost three weeks had passed since that day, and jongho couldn’t be more elated. when he told his friends about his newfound relationship status, they all cheered for him, though they all claimed to have seen it coming, especially wooyoung. yunho and jongho had always just been so close, they said, that it was bound to happen.

they were both shy, which didn’t always work in their favor, because it took them almost a week to get up the courage to hold hands in public. when wooyoung and yeosang caught them kissing after class, and subsequently whooped and whistled at them, they were both so flustered that they couldn’t even face them.

however, the overwhelming happiness jongho felt at finally being with yunho didn’t stop him from noticing how he slowly wilted over the weeks. he kept asking whether he was getting enough to eat, or whether the blood bank had opened up again, and yunho kept brushing the questions off and saying that he was fine.

when he looked weaker in class one day than he had looked all those weeks ago, jongho’s concern spiked through the roof. but, as soon as he went to say something, yunho stood up and left, mumbling something about not feeling well.

it was clear: yunho was avoiding the subject. 

to jongho, it seemed inevitable that yunho would have to rely on him to eat again, especially with how inconsistent the regular source of his food was. he felt like yunho knew that, too, no matter how much he didn’t want to admit it. the solution he seemed to have come up with was just to avoid the problem altogether, despite how stupid he must’ve known he was being.

everything came to a head when yunho didn’t come to class at all one day. jongho couldn’t pay attention to the lecture, eyes constantly flitting between his phone, to see if yunho had messaged him, and the door, to see if he would walk in. jongho wanted to believe everything was fine, that maybe he had just overslept, but it was then that he realized just how long it must have been since yunho had eaten. he wanted to curse himself for not noticing and confronting yunho about it before then, but in his own defence, yunho hadn’t been exactly willing to discuss it.

jongho waited patiently until class was over, to see if yunho would prove him wrong, but nothing of the sort happened. as soon as the professor dismissed them, he bolted out of his seat, past a confused wooyoung, and over to yunho’s apartment faster than he could think.

when jongho walked up to the door, he could tell that something was very wrong. he knocked, hard, and when there was no answer he rang the doorbell. even after minutes of waiting, there was no response.

he didn’t know how yunho would feel about him breaking into his apartment, but he figured they could work it out later once he had confirmed that his idiot boyfriend wasn’t dead. jongho tried the handle, and miraculously, it was open, and he didn’t have to resort to more extreme measures.

the apartment was silent, and the air wasn’t even moving. jongho closed the front door quietly behind him, before calling out yunho’s name. he set his bags on the floor, moving towards the bedroom when he, again, got no response.

the door was open just a sliver, so he pushed it open, and sighed in relief at the lump that could only be yunho that was curled up under his comforter. as jongho walked closer, he noticed that his head was sticking out, and he could see yunho’s eyes closed in sleep, could see his chest rising and falling with every breath he took. yunho looked peaceful like his, he thought.

jongho sat on the bed next to yunho, reaching a hand out to stroke his cheek. however, yunho opened his eyes as soon as he did, and jongho startled at what he saw. yunho’s eyes were red, like they had been the last time he had pushed himself, however, they were more carnal than before. it seemed like the eyes he was staring into belonged to someone else, no recognition in them at all, rather, it felt like a predator was sizing him up.

suddenly, yunho grabbed his wrist, and before he even knew what was happening, yunho had flipped their positions and pinned jongho flat to the bed. jongho’s heart leapt into his throat, along with panic. it was like jongho just couldn’t tear his eyes from him, couldn’t  _ move _ , like he was frozen in place. he knew what was going to happen, was okay with it too, since that was what he had come here for in the first place, but the way yunho was acting still terrified him, and, unsurprisingly, riled him up.

yunho still had one of his wrists pinned when he dove into jongho’s neck, pressing his nose and bared teeth against his smooth skin. yunho was actually  _ growling _ , and jongho didn’t know what to make of the fact that he twitched in his jeans at the sound.  _ fuck _ .

when yunho bit him, it hurt. for the first time, it actually  _ hurt _ . whatever sort of medicine normally tugged him under its spell wasn’t present, it seemed, or was at least only hardly there. jongho could feel every millimeter of yunho’s fangs digging into him, could feel the blood and the way yunho lapped it up like he hadn’t eaten in years. he was biting down hard, too, much more unrestrained and almost  _ feral _ . just the thought sent him reeling, head spinning from how hard he was despite the pain.

“ah, yunho,  _ fuck _ —” jongho cried out in pain when yunho grinded his teeth into his neck. he pushed lightly at yunho’s shoulder with his free hand, trying to get his attention, any way to get him to  _ stop _ , but yunho just grabbed that wrist and pinned it down like he had with the other one.

it seemed like yunho was operating completely on instinct, and jongho understood, to a degree. though he was finding it difficult to think, mostly just trying to concentrate on how he could possibly get yunho to stop before he went too far.

however, he didn’t have to do anything, because yunho stopped of his own accord. jongho heard yunho gasp into his ear, before he ceased biting him and licked his wound shut. yunho kept his face pressed into jongho’s neck, kissing it lightly and almost panting. he had let go of jongho’s wrists too, and when he brought his hands up to hold onto yunho’s shoulders he could feel how much he was shaking.

“jongho?” yunho sounded almost confused, like he had just woken up. jongho moved a hand to gently card through yunho’s hair in an attempt to soothe him.

yunho moved back from his neck, staring at him with wide eyes. he looked shocked, and  _ scared _ of what he had done. no, he looked scared of  _ himself _ . jongho’s heart hurt at the sight; he had been surprised and a little worried, for sure, but in the end, he didn’t mind. he loved yunho, a  _ lot _ , and wanted to help him no matter what. besides, if his aching cock was anything to go by, it seemed like he didn’t mind being tackled and bitten by surprise that much.

“hyung, are you okay?”

“what did i—what did i  _ do _ ? are  _ you _ okay?  _ shit _ —” yunho looked absolutely mortified, tears collecting in his eyes. the last thing jongho wanted was for him to cry over this. “i’m so sorry, i’m—”

“it’s okay, hyung, i’m fine.” jongho shushed him, speaking softly and brushing his thumbs against his eyes to clear away the unshed tears. he pulled yunho’s head down, and kissed him.

“are you sure? i didn’t hurt you?” yunho spoke against his lips, trembling.

“it… it hurt a lot, but i’m more than okay. trust me.” jongho meant to tell him, somehow, how he had been affected by yunho’s impulsive and almost animalistic state, but he didn’t have to. yunho shifted where he was positioned above jongho, and accidentally brushed his knee against jongho’s crotch in the process. jongho groaned out loud, arching his hips into his touch just the smallest amount.

“you… you’re…?” yunho glanced down, and back up at jongho’s flushed face. it didn’t take him long to understand the situation. jongho tried his best not to feel embarrassed as the look in yunho’s eyes changed.

“hyung,  _ please _ .” jongho squirmed underneath him.

“you really like being bitten that much, huh?” yunho’s tone was different now. “i  _ attacked _ you, and this is how you react?” he seemed almost fascinated, like he couldn’t believe jongho had hidden just how much he liked being pushed down and fed upon for so long. there was something else, too, as yunho moved his hands to grip jongho’s hips, something almost  _ mocking _ .

all jongho could do in response was close his eyes and whimper, his words only amplifying how turned on he already felt. then, he felt yunho’s lips against his, hot and frantic. jongho kissed him back and felt a rush in his blood, gripping the hair at the back of yunho’s head tightly between his fingers.

yunho crowded in closer to him, making him feel smaller and pressing him into the bed. all jongho could feel and focus on was yunho, and how much bigger and stronger he was.

as their kiss turned into an open-mouthed one, yunho’s hands slipped under jongho’s shirt and pushed it up his chest all the way to his collarbones. he wanted it  _ off _ but also didn’t want to stop kissing just yet, and instead decided to focus on the feeling of yunho’s huge hands smoothing up and down his chest and belly. when he pressed his thumbs into jongho’s nipples, it sent a jolt through him and his voice cracked on a moan.

finally, yunho pulled away and finished taking off jongho’s shirt, throwing it somewhere in his room and shedding his own shirt in the process.

this time, yunho kissed jongho’s neck, starting with the spot right behind his jaw and quickly moving down. when he reached the spot that he would normally bite, he sucked a mark into his skin. jongho’s toes curled at the feeling and he whined, digging his fingers into yunho’s shoulders. the sensations were heightened in that spot to a ridiculous degree, and it sent shockwaves directly to his cock. the more little marks yunho sucked into his skin, the more he realized that he wanted to be bitten again. but he couldn’t admit that—not yet, anyway.

“do you know what you taste like?” yunho whispered, fingers fumbling with jongho’s belt. “you taste like baked apples and cinnamon, like an apple pie without the crust. sometimes, it’s more like warm cider, sweet but intoxicating. i can’t get enough of you.” jongho shivered at his words. to think that his blood tasted like something delicious to yunho—it sent his head spinning.

as soon as yunho managed to unbuckle his belt, he undid his buttons slipped his hand into jongho’s jeans, gripping at his cock through his boxers. jongho groaned, rocking his hips up into yunho’s grasp.

“yunho, please, need you—”

“what do you want me to do?” yunho spoke into his ear, nipping lightly at it.

“can you—can you suck me off? please?” as soon as jongho spoke, yunho moved down between his legs, pulling off jongho’s pants all the way in the process. being so exposed in front of yunho, especially in this context, was a little nerve wracking, and jongho couldn’t help but to cover his face with a hand.

jongho gasped quietly when yunho pressed a kiss to the inside of his thigh. he was so sensitive there, that even just the feeling of yunho’s hands holding him made him want to shiver. jongho whined when yunho dragged his teeth along his skin, moving upwards, like he would if he was going to bite him. his heart pounded in anticipation, but he didn’t, instead sucking more marks into him. jongho tried not to feel disappointed as he squirmed uselessly, unable to keep his hips still, little noises escaping him.

a surprised moan forced itself from his throat when yunho went down on him suddenly and without warning. he managed to fit almost all of jongho’s cock inside his mouth in one go, making up for what he couldn’t with a hand. jongho twisted a hand in yunho’s hair—probably pulling way too hard—and tried his best not to fuck up into the wet heat of yunho’s mouth. he found it almost impossible, and only didn’t because yunho was holding his hips down and pressing hard into him with his thumbs.

when yunho hummed around his cock, jongho reached his limit more quickly than he expected, pulling frantically at yunho’s hair to get him to stop. he looked up at jongho with a question on his face.

“i wanted… i wanted you to fuck me,” jongho said, almost sheepish. yunho only smiled in response.

“will you hand me the lube?” he gestured towards the pillow behind jongho. he reached up and felt around underneath it, and sure enough, there it was. yunho took it from him, uncapping it and coating his first two fingers. jongho tried to steady his breathing. he was nervous, but it wasn’t like he hadn’t done this to himself before.

when yunho slipped his index finger inside, jongho’s head tipped back and his breath left him in a small gasp. yunho’s fingers were long, he knew that, and he would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about them before, thought about what it would be like to have them inside of him. actually experiencing it was different. his own fingers were a little short, and because of the odd angle that came with fingering himself, it was never enough. yunho, however, managed to reach farther than he had ever imagined with just one, and jongho’s toes were already curling at the feeling.

yunho was watching his face, checking for any signs of discomfort, but jongho was more than comfortable, already pushing his hips against yunho’s hand when he didn’t move on his own. yunho pressed his hips back down into place with his other hand. he understood the message loud and clear, it seemed, because he started moving in and out with ease, poking and prodding at jongho’s walls to try to find— 

jongho’s thoughts were interrupted when yunho pressed against his prostate, and he moaned so loudly that he slapped a hand over his own mouth on instinct. he sounded—and felt—completely wrecked already. jongho didn’t have the privilege of feeling this often, as he found it difficult to reach that spot himself, but yunho had absolutely no problem with it, abusing it with the pad of his finger until jongho was practically thrashing, hands twisted in the sheets and sounds leaving him mindlessly.

he only relented to add a second finger, and just the slight difference in fullness had jongho’s head spinning. it felt like a  _ need _ at this point, desperation crawling up his chest and forcing him to try and fuck back against yunho’s fingers even though he knew he couldn’t move. distantly, he could hear yunho chuckling, and it only spurred him on.

yunho went on like that for a while, and jongho couldn’t tell how much time had passed when he had to grab yunho’s wrist. he was seconds away from cumming, and it snuck up on him, barely in his head enough to have the sense to get yunho to stop.

“need—need you,” jongho panted out, voice straining. yunho took the hint, carefully pulling his hand away. he was hyper aware of yunho as he pushed the waistband of his sweatpants down, pulled out his cock, and coated it with lube, before moving to hover above jongho as he had before. he grabbed jongho’s thighs, pushing them forward and nearly bending him in half. a distant part of his brain had the sense to feel ashamed, but he couldn’t care when he was so close to getting what he needed.

it seemed like yunho was going to ask something, but jongho grabbed his head and pulled him down for a kiss instead, and crossed his ankles behind yunho’s back to pull him closer. yunho rested his forehead against jongho’s as he pushed inside, moving slowly. it was much needed, because yunho was  _ big _ , just like he was everywhere else. jongho felt like the breath had been punched from his chest with how much his cock filled him up, and all he could do to keep himself levelheaded was hold on tight to yunho’s shoulders.

“okay?” yunho said breathlessly, when it seemed like he was finally all the way inside.

“even better.” jongho kissed him weakly, still holding on tight and trying not to think about how badly his thighs were quivering. it was overwhelming in the best way, and he needed yunho to move,  _ soon _ .

“you feel incredible.” yunho pressed another shaky kiss to jongho’s lips, before retracing his steps and kissing down jongho’s sensitive neck again.

“so do you.” jongho flushed as he said it, burying his face into yunho’s shoulder. his heart felt weirdly warm in that moment, and it finally hit him that he and yunho were really together. despite the odd circumstances, they were  _ together _ .

yunho took that as a sign to move, pulling back out all the way before slamming back inside. jongho gasped, and the need to be fucked again and again and again filled him. yunho did just that—easily building up to a consistent rhythm that had jongho’s head swimming.

jongho kissed yunho again, trying to ground himself a little. he found it difficult to not just sit there and pant against yunho’s lips, but he forced himself to keep going, biting at his lip. that got a sound out of yunho, who kissed him back open-mouthed and heated. jongho took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside and  _ god _ —he could feel yunho’s fangs brush sharp against him.

the feeling of being fucked and filled was good enough on its own, but when yunho shifted the angle of his hips and hit him where he needed it most, he couldn’t help but cry out. yunho picked up on the change, driving his hips into his prostate and making his mouth fall open.

it was so  _ good _ , yunho fucking into him just right, and it was  _ almost _ everything he needed. jongho thought about what had brought them to this position in the first place, unable to hold back a keen at the thought of being bitten. yunho could tell how desperate he sounded, for  _ something _ , and tried to get it out of him.

“what is it, baby?” it was the first time yunho called him that, and it only made his situation worse. jongho felt yunho smirk against his skin when he bared his neck.  “you want me to bite you? is that it?”

“y-yes,  _ please _ , want—”

“it won’t hurt this time, i promise,” and with that, yunho sank his fangs into jongho’s neck for the fourth time, and jongho reveled in the familiar fuzzy feeling filling his senses. he felt miles away as yunho fed from him and fucked him at the same time, and it felt so amazing that he thought he would burst. the normal pleasurable feeling that being bit produced was stronger than normal, amplified by yunho’s cock fucking into him harder and harder, hitting his prostate almost every time.

suddenly, everything built too much, and jongho’s vision went white as he came untouched, swirling feelings overwhelming him and tipping him over the edge that he had been hovering at for so long already. he could still feel yunho’s teeth in him as his orgasm washed through him, and the intensity of it made him breathless. he couldn’t even make any noise, too sensitive. 

he went limp in yunho’s arms, shivering as he kept fucking him. it only took yunho a little bit longer until he came, teeth still embedded in jongho’s neck as he did. he groaned loudly against him, and jongho whined at the feeling of yunho’s cum filling him up even more.

distantly, he could feel yunho lick his wounds shut, pressing kisses to his neck, and he could feel him pull out. yunho collapsed next to jongho on the bed, landing on his side and wrapping an arm around him. he kept pressing little kisses to the side of jongho’s neck and head as they both came back to themselves.

jongho whimpered under his breath as weakness and nausea pulsed through him. he still felt so good, so  _ sated _ , but yunho had probably taken a lot of blood. yunho sensed this, and kissed him on the forehead before fixing his pants and running into the kitchen.

he returned with a glass of juice—with a straw in it this time—and a cookie. yunho set them down on the nightstand and helped jongho sit up and lean back against the pillows. he took the glass with shaky hands, and yunho helped steady them as he sipped the juice through the straw.

jongho felt—he felt  _ loved _ —and it was a new feeling. he was weak and satisfied and just completely  _ exhausted _ , and he was sure yunho felt the same, but here was, taking care of him and making sure he was okay.

they sat in silence, jongho feeling better by the minute and slowly getting his strength back. yunho rubbed a hand up and down his calf comfortingly the whole time, watching him and making sure he was actually alright.

“so,” jongho started, setting the empty glass down, “now that all that’s happened, will you  _ please _ feed from me in the future?”

“i mean, with how much you love it, how can i not?” yunho laughed, a little shy but teasing him regardless. he pulled jongho into his arms when he saw the pout on his face.

“i was really worried, you know. that was kind of scary,” jongho whispered, tucking his face into yunho’s neck.

“i know, i’m sorry. it was stupid of me to let it get that bad. i’m really glad you were there.” yunho kissed the top of jongho’s head. “but yeah, if you’re okay with it, i would really appreciate it if i could feed from you from now on? only when the blood bank is closed, of course—”

“hyung, it’s okay.” jongho interrupted his rambling, giggling and sitting up to press another kiss to yunho’s lips. “i wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, and as always, please let me know if i need to add any tags!
> 
> come talk to me!
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/ephanous) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/ephanous)


End file.
